


Milk and Two Sugars

by geekgirl



Series: One Direction Drabbles [10]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M, louis the tea snob, sleepy boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 07:29:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4598139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekgirl/pseuds/geekgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn and Louis have a hard time getting out of bed but the pull of tea is too strong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Milk and Two Sugars

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Zayn describing how he takes he tea and how Louis has taught him to take tea without sugar but he can't help his sweet-tooth. (Zayn, you drink some frilly-weak tea, my friend but I love you) Also I love domestic fics. They are my favorite closely followed by angst. (yes, I am trash)

“Zayn. Zaaayyn.” Louis nudges into Zayn but he has yet to open his own eyes. Zayn mumbles and pulls a pillow over his head. 

“Zayn. We have to get up.“ 

“Don’t wanna,” comes from under pillow. 

“Do you think I want to? Come on,” he nudges through the covers with his foot to kick Zayn again. The bed is soft and the thick comforter keeps the cold of their flat away from them. Louis can’t believe he’s being the responsible one.

“Right. I’m putting the kettle on. Don’t be too long.” He kisses the exposed flesh of Zayn’s back, feeling the content hum from Zayn before pulling away.

“Come back here.” Zayn clutches lazily at the bed but Louis has already abandoned his spot. 

“Tea is calling, love.” Louis hates keeping a schedule, preferring to stay in bed and ravish his boyfriend late into the day, but Liam has started threatening to come in with a spray bottle if they were late again. 

He puts the kettle on and pulls out some mugs, red for Zayn and stripes for himself, followed by tea bags and fixings. Louis paces the kitchen, trying to fight off the sleep that still clings to his limbs as well as the the cold. Once the kettle whistles he pours the water to the sound of bare feet padding into the kitchen. He places the mugs onto the table and pours his own milk, trying to pretend he didn’t see Zayn add sugar to his mug. 

Zayn takes a sip of his tea and groans at the scalding he receives. He crashes his head to the kitchen table and continues to grumble sleepily. He doesn’t move for a long time and Louis fears he’s fallen asleep. 

He reaches out to prod at Zayn’s hand on the table. When his hand makes contact Zayn lets out a long breath and flips his hand to hold Louis’ in his. While it was not Louis’ intention, he doesn’t let go. The warmth of Zayn’s skin on his is more comforting than his tea. 

They sit at the table, Louis sipping his tea and Zayn snoozing gently, holding hands on the worn wood. When Liam comes pounding on the door, threatening to pour buckets of water over them, Louis can’t bring himself to care.


End file.
